This field of the disclosure relates generally to managing the synchronization of information from a data source, more particularly, to network-based systems and methods for authorizing the release of updated key values and associated data from one data source to another.
Within a computer network, the same data may be stored in multiple locations (e.g., databases). For example, data may be stored in a first location within a network while the same data is also stored in another (second) location. In some cases, data stored in the first location may become outdated or stale when the same data is updated at the second location. In at least some of these cases, it is important to update the data stored in the first location with the updated data that is stored at the second location. However, there are many challenges associated with updating such stale data, especially when the data includes sensitive information.
A fundamental functionality common across database types, including relational and NoSQL databases, is the select operation. In general, the select operation returns data records, finite ordered lists of data elements, based upon selection criteria. In a database modeled using the concept of tables, a data record may be known as a row. For example, a database may process a select operation with the criteria that the 3rd data record element (i.e., 3rd column in a row associated with the data record) equals the integer 11.
A key, within the context of this disclosure, is defined to be the data field(s) (i.e., column(s)) within a set (e.g., table) upon which the select operation has optimal runtime. In some embodiments, all key values may be unique. In one embodiment, a database may build an index containing both the key values and a location reference to the full data record, and store this index in a volatile memory format having fast random read times. For optimal communication between two databases maintained by separate parties, the key values must be synchronized, allowing for efficient data access, and/or for information to be cross-referenced between parties. The information available based upon key value select operations, and/or join operations performed using key value matching between tables, may be known as key lookup data.
At least some known systems may provide for database key values to be synchronized. More specifically, some known systems may provide synchronization of information between a requesting party and a data provider. These known systems are limited in several ways. For example, these known systems do not protect against fraudulent requests, such as a requesting party requesting up-to-date information associated with data records fraudulently obtained. Moreover, these known systems may not notify stakeholders (e.g., users associated with the stored information) before up-to-date information is provided to the requesting party. Further, these known systems may not consider stakeholder preferences associated with a release of sensitive information to requesting parties. In light of the foregoing, an enhanced data synchronization system is needed, wherein the enhanced system addresses at least these problems.